Elven girl
by XxTearsOfAWolfxX
Summary: This was a entrence to a rp room I went in. And I came out amazing.


Icy wind blew on the mid afternoon. Not late but not early. Light white flacks falling from the grey sky. Pouring from the heavens above. Gracefully falling and blanketing then ground. No colors. White. Likes a fresh canvas not yet painted upon. The light icy wind blowing softly. But hard enough to chill a creature walking in it. The freshly fallen crystals blowing, making a soft mist like feature across the white sparkling flacks. The Snow covered scene sparkled in the sunlight. Blinding a person who stays at it to long. In the distance of the white, quiet forest. A lone figure. About 5'2 walks. Slowly. The only colors to be seen in the forest. Of course. Someone would have to be around to see it. Which, there was not. The girl, no younger then 17 walked. Her arms wrapped around her side. Trying to stay warm. Her pointed ears showing Elven in her blood twitched as the wind blew on them. The girl had a green outfit on. Skin showing through the ties on the side, and front. It was not winter gear. But the girl walked. Her green boots sinking into the light frozen water. The girl shivered as she felt the wind blow on her. God what did she walk into. She sighed as she walked. Black hair up into a pony. To stay off her neck, and out of her face. She should have kept it down. Maybe it would keep her neck. Let alone ears from freezing. The tip of her Elven ears felt like they were going to break off. She let out a shaky cold breath. The could of mist let out from her mouth rose to the sky. She blinked at it. The warmth of her breath. Hitting the freezing air. Why wouldn't she be warm like that? She groaned as her hands rubbed her side. Trying to not freeze to death. It was shock she didn't have frost bit. She stopped at the top of the till. Her icy blue eyes scanning the surroundings. White, more white, Bare white trees. Oh, what was that. A tavern! Excitement hit the girl as she smiled. Wanting to jump for joy. But, she could hardly walk let alone jump. She groaned as she forced her feet to move. The determination of reaching this tavern twinkled in the young elf's eyes. 5 minutes went by. Though it felt like hours! She was at the stairs of the tavern. She looked at them. Of Course, mother nature couldn't make this easy for her. Ice! On the stairs. The girl bit her pink soft lip. She sighed. Her tan skin now almost pale as a ghost from the cold. Lifting one leg. She got a grip and climb the stairs. Very slowly. Slipping but once. She flew to the top. Where she landed on her stomach. She hissed as she slowly got up. Shivering. She walked to the door. Stomping her feet onto the pouch. Her boots making a loud thumping found. She reached for the door. Through the door she would feel the heat radiating out of the cracks. A wind childish grind over the girls white cold face. She slowly opened the door. Only a hair. Slipping her slender body through the small crack. She wanted to let no heat out. She only had part of her body in. And she sighed in relief. How warm it was. God it was like heaven. Once her whole body was in. She smiled. The warmth of the fire. Hitting her, and it felt amazing. She looking around. The tavern was dead. She didn't mind. She sighed. Smiling some. She walked over to the bar. Seeing a bartend. Which she knew not, that his name was Freddie. She smiled as she slowly sat on a stool. She bit her lip. Reaching for the brown pouch hanging from her belt. She pulled out 7 coins. Hoping he took coin. She looked at him. He gave her a simple sweet smile. "Wha' an I get'cha?" She chuckles. "Coco, Please" She said softly. Freddie nodded as he walked to clean and mug. Pouring some warm hot chocolate delight into it. He sat it in front of her. Smiling. He went about his business. She nodded thanks as she took it. Sipping it. She let out a soft moan of delight. The warm sweet taste was like heaven in her mouth. She smiled as the very warm liquid ran down her throat. It burnt. But she didn't care. It felt amazing. She smiled as she looked up from her mug. She looked around. Not many people. The child was shy. So she just simply stared at the fire. Her Elven ears twitching some at the sounds the bartender made at the bar.


End file.
